Riley's Adventures In Arton
by NRMania
Summary: Riley had gotten bored of being the Kalos champion, he packed up his things and brought his most trusted Pokémon with him, and headed to some place new, New Gyms, New Region. And the name of this place? Arton. POSTPONED due to reasons you can not comprehend (AKA I really feel like doing something else)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Decisions

Days had passes since Team Flare had disbanded, I completed the Pokémon League and became the new champion, I was unbeatable and I remained champion for as long as possible, I got bored and I gave the position back to Diantha and decided to start a new adventure, a new region and taking my most trusted Pokémon old and new with me.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Said Victini telepathically, floating beside me, "I mean we are the champions and we should be staying there waiting for challengers."

"It's ok Victini, I gave the job back to Diantha, so we should be all good to do this." I said, walking out of the league.

"Okay I trust you, decided who you are bringing yet? Of course you are taking me but who else?" Victini said.

"Of course I have!" I said as I took 5 Poké balls out the bag and sent out the Pokémon inside, they consisted of Kentai the Lucario, Blingo the Klefki, Ampharos, Frostbite the Lapras and Hatakut the Noivern.

"So, my friends I have decided to begin a new adventure, in a new region which none of us have seen before and will be taking you guys with me." I said as my Pokémon were there kind of surprised at what I said but they all understood, they have been stuck with me in the Pokémon League for so long that they wanted to probably do the same thing.

"So when are we leaving?" Victini said, I had not told him yet.

"We should be leaving at sunset, so get ready for a new adventure you guys!" I said, the others nodded and I returned them to the Poké balls except for Victini, he hated it in there but just in case I kept his blue ball in my bag just in case something went wrong.

"Just think about it a bit more Riley, are you sure you want to do this?" Victini said, sitting on my shoulder.

"I thought about this more than I usually do think about other things." I said, "And I decided about doing this ages ago, I just didn't know when the time was right for this."

"Well all right then, just make sure you know what you're doing. You don't want to get into trouble because if you do I have to deal with it." Victini said.

I said my goodbyes to my mother and my other friends and before I knew it, it was sunset.

"Well it's time to go, ready Victini?" I said, turning to Victini who was floating next to me at the time.

"You betcha!" Victini said.

I sent out Hatakut and jumped on his back, he flew up into the sky and told him to head north, he flew at an insane speed and before I knew it we were over the seas, I saw many flying Pokémon of different sizes as I went past and I thought to myself, "This is it, a new region, new gyms and maybe new friends!"

I got excited and shouted, "Get ready Arton, I am coming for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

"Looks like we made it!" I said as we landed onto the ground, I returned Hatakut as I looked around; it was snowing.

"Well maybe I should have put on something a bit warmer..." I said as a looked down and I saw I was wearing a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt, "I never expected it to be this cold!"

"You better get changed; you look kinda weird wearing that in this weather." Someone said behind me, I turned it was a man in a large puffy jacket, not even effected by the snow hitting his face.

"Hi, I'm Riley the Kalos Champion, I flew here to start a new adventure, and this is Victini." I said as Victini floated out from behind me, he gave me a "Why would you even say that, they will be all fanboy on us now." face.

"I am Professor Hale, I work here in Blizzard town, and I am afraid you chose the wrong place to land, many evil men came here and took most of the town folks Pokémon, you said you were a Champion? Could you maybe help us out and get rid of these guys?" He asked, only barely just introducing me and asked me for help.

"We just got here, and already something is going on, but I can't decline this as it looks like you guys need some serious help." I said, Victini nodded in agreement.

"You might want to get changed first; this is some seriously cold weather around town." Hale said.

"I will change out of these shorts but nothing else! I always stick to this style, even in this weather, plus I have gotten used to cold from battling many ice types." I said as I went out of sight and changed into some black trousers and put on a striped scarf just to get a bit warmer too.

"Lead the way!" I said and I followed Hale towards the main houses, there was a lot of commotion as men in white suits took piles of Poké balls and put them into a box which they then loaded onto a truck.

"That's them over there, be careful Riley, they will not hold back so you should not either." Hale said pointing to the suited men, I ran over and confronted them.

"Kid you better stay outa this or we will take all you have." One of them said and they took out Poké balls from their belts.

"Two on one? Not really fair so let's even the playing field!" I said as I took out a repeat ball and sent out Ampharos, they caught on at I wanted to battle and sent out their Pokémon, a Bergmite and a Delibird, Victini went beside Ampharos and prepared for battle.

"Victini, Flare Blitz on Bergmite and Ampharos use Thunderbolt on Delibird!" I said and they both did what I said, they both landed direct hits and they were both knocked out in an instant, Victini took some recoil damage so I gave him an oran berry to heal up.

"Well darn, we better get outa here!" One of them said as the both ran, leaving behind the box of stolen Poké balls.

"Thank you sir for saving our Pokémon, who exactly are you? You look familiar." Said a woman who just picked up a Poké ball from the box while the rest did the same.

"I am Riley, Kalos League champion." I said. "Who were those people who took your Pokémon?"

"They are Team Iceberg, and they are only just appearing in this region and they are already causing large amounts of trouble, you will see more of them, I know you will." Said Hale who had just walked over.

"Don't worry, I have dealt with people like them, I took down Team Flare practically by myself!" I said, they knew who they were already, most people do.

"Then you may be who is needed to take care of trouble here, I suggest taking on the gyms and entering this Pokémon League" Said Hale, who had taken a large amount of Poké balls out of the box. "Looks like the Pokémon for starting trainers are ok then."

"Oh so they do the same thing here too?" I said, looking at the Poké balls.

"Yeah we do, in fact one person in this town is starting their journey too and I should be giving them their starter soon, they don't seem to be here right now though." Hale said, looking for whoever he is talking about.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for them to be starting a journey when this Team Iceberg is around?" I asked.

"Which is why I might ask you one more thing, do you think you could maybe tag along with this starting trainer? You don't have to if you don't want to though, it's your choice." Hale said.

"I accept this, it will be just like the time I travelled with my friends, it's like I am going through my past all over again!" I said, smiling.

"In fact here she is now!" Hale said, finding three different Poké balls and placing them on a table that was nearby.

I turned and saw a young woman, looked around fifteen, wearing a large coat and pretty much looked like what a beginner would wear, she also wore a necklace with a small multicoloured stone that seemed familiar, I looked down at the mega ring I was wearing, it couldn't be, could it?

"Professor Hale! I am here!" She called, running right towards them.

"Reminds me a bit of you Riley." Victini said, I sent him a evil glare.

"Ahh Christine, you are here finally, you got here perfect timing too, if you were any earlier I would not have any Pokémon to give you!" Hale said, smiling.

"Wait what! What happened?" She asked as she reached us, a bit out of breath.

"Well Team Iceberg happened, luckily I dealt with them." I said smugly, "maybe I should have made a better first impression." I thought just after that.

"Sorry, who are you?" Christine asked.

"Where are my manners? I am Riley, Kalos... Pokémon Trainer." I said, I did not want to just say I was the Kalos Champion all the time, plus I guess I am sorta not anymore since I gave it back to Diantha while I am gone.

"Nice to meet you, so you got rid of Team Iceberg? You must be pretty strong!" Said Christine.

"Anyway..." Hale said, "These three Poké balls contain the Arton starters, Riolu, Ralts and Eevee, take your time, as this will be your Pokémon you travel with for your journey."

I already made up my mind before I came, I will be choosing Eevee." Christine said, Hale picked up the Poké ball to the right and passes it to Christine, she let the Eevee out, the Eevee seemed a bit, off.

"Hey Riley it seems like that Eevee is shiny, you best not tell them though, they might be surprised" Victini said, luckily he was only speaking telepathically with me so I only heard it.

"I have a feeling we will become good friends!" She said as she picked it up, it let out a sound and jumped on top of her shoulder

"Now just a suggestion but it seems like this Eevee does not like the Poké ball so, you could keep it out like some trainers do. I also suggest giving Eevee a name further increasing friendship." Hale said, he knew what he was saying.

"Seems like a good idea!" Christine said, giving a bit of thought into the name, "How about... Star." She said picking Eevee up off her shoulder and held it in front of her, Eevee nodded to the name and went back onto her shoulder.

"Also, here is your Poké balls and Pokédex, make sure you become friends with many Pokémon!" Hale said, passing her five Poké balls and a Pokédex, she thanked him and put them in her bag.

"Thank you professor! I guess I should be beginning this adventure right now?" Christine said.

"Yes and I suggest that you at least take Riley with you, it's still dangerous and he can protect you when needed." Professor Hale said.

"Yeah if you don't mind, I would like to tag along with you, it should be fun!" I said.

"Well I guess... Just don't ruin this for me ok?" Christine said.

"Well why would I do that, it would be just like old times for me." I said, grinning widely in a not at all creepy way, luckily no one was freaked out by my smile, apart from Victini who I heard say "what are you even doing?"

"I guess we should get going now then, Riley was it?" Christine said as she walked away, I followed.

"Are you sure about this Riley? I mean you only just met her, what has gotten you so interested?" Victini said.

"I guess I am interested about her necklace, it seems a lot like the mega ring in a way, I mean the stone is almost identical." I said to Victini

"I see what you mean; I guess we should keep an eye on her." Victini replied and I nodded and caught up with her, I was lagging pretty far behind.

"Looks like this is where our new journey starts, old friend." I thought.

AND DONE

Took longer than I wanted, but I guess you can't complain about things that come out really quickly like I do, most other ones take like a month or more so yeah... And just so you know I am not stopping Team Aether, just taking a bit of time to get another one out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Introductions

"Hey ima go and take a closer look at Christine." Victini said, floating towards her invisible and did what he said and surprisingly she noticed.

"Riley I think there's something watching me." She turned and tried to find the culprit, nothing.

"How did she notice you?" Riley said to Victini as he flew back over.

"Who are you talking to Riley?" Christine said, Riley spoke probably a bit too loudly.

"Well I guess we just ruined this little thing for us, might as well show myself." Victini said, appearing on Riley's shoulder.

Christine saw the Pokémon on Riley's shoulder and let out a small scream.

"RILEY THERES SOMETHING ON YOUR SHOULDER!" She shouted, Star got into a battle position, ready to protect Christine.

"Woah hold up there, this is my partner Victini, he can be invisible when he wants, he doesn't really like new people but he has been here the whole time, he means no harm." I said.

"Victini? As in the legendary Victini? I only heard stories of him but I never expected to see one in person." Christine said, surprised.

"Very nice to meet you." Said Victini who floated over to Christine, extending a v shaped hand.

"Wait your Victini can talk?" Christine said. Even more surprised than before, "I have not heard Victini being able to do this."

"It's telepathy but yeah, most of my kind can't usually do this, I also prefer to not be called "his"." Victini said.

"Oh sorry to offend." Christine said. Star calmed down from Victini's appearance.

Star went over to Victini and greeted him, "Hello there I'm Star, can we be friends?" She was a quite young Eevee, as if she just hatched.

"Of course we can." Said Victini in a kind voice, Riley and Christine did not understand what they said though.

"Anyway now we got this all sorted out, we should be going to the next town, wherever that is, lead the way Christine!" I said and we made our way through Route 1 (Or so I told it was.)

"Christine can I ask you something?" I asked

"Uhh sure? Ask away." Christine replied.

"Is that a mega stone on your necklace?" I got to the question said really quickly, there was no need to keep it on my mind.

"How do you know what such a thing, I thought only the well known people know about them, your just a nobody!" She said, right in da feels.

"I guess I can explain it to you if you tell me the truth." I said, still a bit hurt with the "Just a nobody" line.

"Well I guess..." She said, "Yes it is a mega stone, given to me by my father before he disappeared, now explain how you know about them."

"I guess you could say I am not what I said I was. I am in reality, the Kalos League champion. I was given a mega ring which lets me mega evolve my Pokémon, those that can anyway." I said, tapping his bracelet which had the rainbow stone inside of it.

"I see, so why are you here, shouldn't you be in the Kalos League waiting for challengers?" She said, confused.

"Well yes, but I was unbeatable with my team, so I gave the job back to the previous champion, Diantha and then came here." I said.

"I guess it would be quite annoying just to battle, not having fun, what's the point of battling if you can't have fun right?" She said, smiling.

"I know, that's why we did this." I said as I looked at Victini, who was floating around Star, it seemed like they were having a good time, Christine also noticed this.

"Looks like our friends get along well with each other." She said, smiling.

"By the way, have you noticed that your Eevee is different?" I asked.

"Not really, what's wrong with my little guy?" She said, looking a bit scared, thinking that something was wrong.

"Actually nothing is wrong; it's actually good that this happened, you just got a bit lucky as your starter is an alternate colour, also known as shiny, most Eevees are a mix of brown and white, but as you can see Star as a rather nice grey." I explained.

"I heard about them, but how do you exactly know?" She asked, actually rather excited about her friend.

"Well let's just say I have seen a few alternate coloured Pokémon, I actually use a few of them myself." I replied.

"Then show me one of them, prove it." She said, not believing it.

"Well all right then." I said as I pulled out a Poké ball and released a Pokémon from inside it, this Pokémon was Ampharos, instead of yellow he was a rather pretty pink.

"Well that's pretty cool!" She said, Ampharos smiled and gave a wave before I returned him.

"So we should be going now right?" I said as I put Ampharos's Poké ball bag into my bag.

"You are right there, come on Star!" She called as Star ran over to her, climbing onto her shoulder with ease.

"It seems like Star is quite a nice Pokémon, we can trust her, she is still quite young though and has a lot to learn." Victini told me, "good to know." I thought

"Come on Riley, ya Slowpoke!" She said, running at a fast speed like a little girl.

"Just like old times" I thought and ran, quickly catching up to her.

Chapter over, Some notes.

I would like to thank you for reading this, I would like to ask you a few things, reply in a review.

How are you liking this story?

Should I get some ideas from you peeps and stuff, things like place names, Pokémon and people we should see and all that.

Anyway this is NR signing out. Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Glaciare Town

"We should be reaching Glaciare Town soon Riley!" Christine said, looking at a map she had in her bag.

"Maybe you should catch another Pokémon before we actually get there; you never know what could happen." I said.

"Well we would have to find one to catch it, wouldn't we? And surprisingly I have not seen any around. Besides I will just stick with Star for the time being." She said, looking over to her shoulder which had the Grey Eevee sitting upon it.

"Suppose your right, and if anything bad actually happens I am sure I could deal with it." I said, smiling, I was prepared for anything that came my way, "But I need to actually not fight that much, I was the champion for a reason, so I will only fight when needed." I thought to myself.

"Riley we are here!" I heard Christine say before I heard a dash of feet running towards the town.

"Wait up!" I called as I ran to catch up to her, "She sure is fast, might have to strap on the old skates like that I used to use. Eh what's the harm in it I guess?" I thought as I put them on quickly, gaining a huge boost of speed and catching up to her, even if I was a little rusty.

"Wait since when did you have roller skates?" She asked as I dashed past her.

"The whole time, I just enjoy walking most of the time." I said as I did a trick, "looks like I still got it!"

"Well anyway, we are here now so what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well we should stock up on items, and since there is a gym here maybe you should try it out." I replied.

"Good idea, I heard the gym is pretty new, but the leader is also pretty strong so me and Star won't be able to take him on at the moment probably." She said.

"What are you talking about, I can take em!" Star said, full of enthusiasm.

"Full of enthusiasm you may be Star, gyms are not something you can take on instantly, I have not even seen you fight before!" Victini said to Star, as he was the only one that understood what Star said.

"Well whatever you do I will be here to help." I said.

"Thanks Riley." Christine said, smiling.

Suddenly a unfamiliar voice could be heard, it said "I suggest you leave now, A bunch of evil men took the town over!"

Me and Christine looked over and saw a Man, out of breath, he looked very worried.

"Well maybe me and Riley will be able to help?" She said.

"You can try, but they seem to be really strong!" He said, running off.

"Well looks like the gym can wait; we have another town to save Victini." I said before me and Christine went over to deal with whoever the people were.

Soon enough they reached the group and heard a voice say "Give us your Pokémon and none of you will be heard." Over a mix of growls, it seemed that they were intimidating people into giving them what they wanted.

Before Riley and Christine could do anything they heard a voice, it said "Stop right there, you goons!" The voice was of a grown woman.

"Make us!" Said one of the "Goons"

"Well alright then, you leave me with no choice, go Glaceon!" And at that the sound of a Pokémon getting sent out was heard, then... nothing.

Riley and Christine ran towards where these sounds were heard and saw a bunch of White suited men and their Pokémon on the floor, some from shock but others were knocked out.

"Well looks like they didn't need our help after all." I said, pretty surprised.

Before they could move any more their path was blocked by ice, whoever defeated the white suited men was after them.

"Get out of here; you just want to take our Pokémon Team Iceberg!" Said the woman.

"Wait we are not with them, I just took some out of Blizzard Town!"

"Lies! They said a Boy wearing a Black Fedora helped them, plus they said he had a Red Pokémon!" The woman said

"Well that was me, you gotta believe me, I don't like Team Iceberg either, they are just like Team Flare!" I pleaded.

"Prove it; show me and Glaceon the hat!" The voice said, I took the hat from my hat and threw it up into the sky, Victini then picked it up from where it landed and passed it back to me, I put it back on, hoping that whoever was going to maybe kill us saw it.

"Well then... Does that prove it enough for you?" I said.

"I guess it does, sorry about that, these days Team Iceberg try to trick us by sending spies at us, trying to steal our Pokémon, I don't have a way to get you past the ice wall so you will have to find your own way." The woman said.

"Easy enough to deal with, Victini use Flare Blitz!" I said then Victini was engulfed in fire and went head first into the ice wall, flying right through it leaving a large hole where ice was, he melted right through it.

"So that's the Pokémon they were talking about? No wonder you took them out so easily, nothing has been able to get through that ice so easily." The woman said, me and Christine went through the hole to meet the woman on the other side.

"Now that's sorted out, who the flying bread are you?" I asked.

"I am Trale the gym leader of Glaciare Town, you two are?" Trale said

"I am Riley, and this is Christine." I replied.

"Why did you come to the town exactly?" Trale asked.

"We are here to face your gym, and get some items from the shop." Christine replied.

"Oh so you would like to face the gym? Come tomorrow once this trouble is all sorted out ok?" She said in a much calmer voice.

"Well alright, any place we will be able to stay for the night?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, but camping is always fun isn't it?" She said, smiling.

"I guess... So we will see you tomorrow then?" Christine said.

"Yes we shall, goodbye then!" Trale said.

Riley and Christine stayed next to the ice wall and sat on the ground; with help from Victini we lit a fire to stay warm.

"It seems like this Team Iceberg causes a lot of trouble around here." I said out the middle of nowhere while Victini played with Star.

"Well they only just appeared out the middle of nowhere but they came strong, causing trouble everywhere, enough of that though, let's get some sleep." She replied.

"Alright then, come on Victini." I said, and I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gym Battles

Riley and Christine got up pretty early, well I guess they could not even get to sleep actually, they were pretty excited for their first gym battles, even if it's pretty much the ninth for Riley.

After they finished packing up what they had they made their way to the gym and before they knew it they were at an entrance to a sky blue building, the Glaciare gym.

"I guess we are here!" I said, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, I suggest you go first as you have the most experience with battles." Said Christine.

"Sure! But what are we waiting for, let's get in there!" Riley said, "I just want to get this gym over with."

We ran into the gym and instantly regretted it, the floor was completely frozen over and we just skidded into a wall and before we could recover we heard a voice.

"Well... I see you finally came!" Said the voice, it was Trale.

Eventually they recovered from the crash and Riley got into his starting position for the gym, he sent out Victini first and Trale sent out a Cryoganal

"Victini use Overheat" Riley said and Victini K.O'ed the Cryoganal in one hit, he also did it for the rest of her team, Victini not even breaking a sweat.

"Well I guess you win, here's the badge, you deserve it!" Trale said, passing an icy blue badge to Riley.

"Thank you Trale!" Riley said.

"I guess it's my turn now!" Christine said, getting into the starting position.

But this did not end very well.

10 minutes later

Christine lost the battle; Star had not battle experience before this point and was frozen in a large block of ice from the gym leader's Pokémon in an instant, luckily the Pokémon centre was nearby.

"Maybe we should have prepared more for this." Riley said to Christine as Star was getting defrosted and restored back to full health, Christine gave Riley a "YOU DON'T SAY" look, then Riley kept quite quiet until Star got better, which did not take that long.

"My suggestion is that you get a few more Pokémon, train them up and try again, I also suggest getting something with a type advantage, like fire or fighting types." Riley said.

"I know, it's just that wild Pokémon are pretty rare in Arton, the place is pretty much all snow and ice, not many Pokémon can't survive in the wild in this region." Christine said.

Riley thought a bit, then he had an idea, without saying a word he ran over to the PC that was nearby and took out something.

"Riley what are you doing?" Christine asked, he didn't reply, all he did was put something into Christine's hands.

"What on earth is this!" she asked, the thing moved slightly.

"Well that is a Pokémon egg, it is yours now. But I won't tell you what's inside it!" Riley answered.

"Wait why are you giving this too me! What use do I have for a Pokémon egg?" She asked; acting pretty surprised to find out what it is.

"Well you don't have much need for it, but you have use for what's inside it. And looks like you will have what's inside it pretty soon, that one is close to hatching." He was right; the egg was shaking insanely fast.

"But what do I do when it actually hatches? I don't know how to deal with this!" She said, rather panicked.

"Don't you worry, this Pokémon is very easy to deal with, even when it's young it's very obedient, I should know." He said.

There was no time to talk after this, as soon as he finished a large crack appeared in the egg and then there was a flash and the egg was gone, but what replaced the egg was a blue and black dog with blue eyes, it was a female Riolu.

The Riolu opened its eyes; the first thing it saw was Christine.

"Mommy?" It said.

"Uhh Riley? How did it just speak, also why does it think I'm its mom?" Christine asked, rather shocked to hear it speak.

"It's because your aura matches yours, you can understand it but I can't." Riley explained.

"But how did you know it matched?" She said, the Riolu in her arms hugging her tightly.

"Well while I was getting the egg I got some help from my Lucario to read your aura and the eggs, they were a match so I gave it to you." Riley said.

The Riolu was still in Christine's arms, but it didn't do anything, it just looked around, "Mommy?" It said.

"I guess I am your mom now. We should at least give you a name though... how about Amy? Since you are a girl of course."

"Amy! Amy!" It said.

"Well anyway, you should do some more training; Amy here should be able to help with the gym if you raise her well. As she just hatched she will not know how to battle, actually she won't know anything you will have to teach her." Riley said.

For the rest of the day nothing special happened, Christine was still kind of angry at Riley for putting a burden of a baby Pokémon onto her but soon enough she didn't even think it was a problem, and Amy was a pretty fast learner too.

**Pretty strange ending to this part but I dun really care. Sorry that I left you guys hanging for so long but yeah... getting the national dex completed takes a while.**

**Review plz**


End file.
